A conventional example of a cup holder is in patent document 1. In the cup holder of this conventional technology, a locking claw provided on a holder member couples to an open end of a storage case in an in-use position in which the holder member is drawn out from the storage case. Also, the holder member does not inadvertently move from the in-use position when being subjected to an impact force of a sudden stop of the vehicle, or the like.